


a purrfect day

by Enrinkari



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: M/M, Tyrajin - Freeform, it's bad smut but it's smut, look ma i finally wrote tyrajin smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 10:42:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19149391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enrinkari/pseuds/Enrinkari
Summary: tyrathan notices something cute about this mate.





	a purrfect day

**Author's Note:**

> i like the head canon that trolls can purr.
> 
> also i'm sorry i cannot write smut it's so HARD (no pun intended)

Tyrathan had never noticed how much Vol'jin seemed to...purr.

 

It started one morning as the day just began. The sunlight fell into their bedroom, the warmth of it waking Tyrathan up. He stretched and opened his eyes, the face of his sleeping mate filling his vision. He still couldn't believe that this was his life now, but he was so happy it was. He ran his hand softly thru Vol'jin hair. "Wake up, Mister Warchief. It's time to start the day," he said quietly and sweetly. Vol'jin stirred but did not wake up. At least, he acted like he didn't wake up. Tyrathan knew better. "Come on Sleepy Head. You've got a very important job to do." Tyrathan scooted closer to Vol'jin and gave his forehead a kiss.

 

Vol'jin opened his eyes slightly at this. Catching sight of his mate, he pulled Tyrathan right up to him and buried his face in his neck. Tyrathan felt the familiar rumble of purring coming from Vol'jin. Vol'jin's purr was very deep, and shook his whole body slightly. Tyrathan didn't know why, but he wondered how often this cat of a troll purred like this. Since today was just a "normal" day, he decided he would pay extra attention. If he could ever get Vol'jin out of bed, that was.

 

~~~

 

A few hours had past, and the sun was high in the sky. It was always hot in Orgrimmar, as it was in the middle of a desert, but it was especially bad today. Tyrathan could barely stand shooting at the training range, and had to quit early. He wasn't built to stand this sort of heat., and dragged himself back to the Hold. At least inside he wouldn't be in the sun.

 

He walked in and saw that the Throne Room was empty. Vol'jin and the other important Horde members must be elsewhere at the moment. Tyrathan gave a quick look around, and then walked in and draped himself across the Throne, head laying on one arm rest and legs propped up on the other. You know, he could get used to this. He closed his eyes, the heat making him want to sleep. He still heard someone slip into the room with him. "Whoever's there, please don't tell Vol'jin. I don't want him to know I enjoy this."

 

"Be too late for dat one, mon," Vol'jin answered back with a hint of a laugh. Tyrathan tried to jump off the throne in embarrassment but tripped himself up and landed in the floor instead. This caused Vol'jin to laugh even louder. Tyrathan looked up at him sheepishly and could see the slight body movement from purring. 

 

Tyrathan stood up and brushed himself off. "Well at least we know now that there was no way you were seduced by how graceful I am," the human said with a smile.

 

Vol'jin walked over to him and pulled him into a warm embrace. "You just be...what be dat 'uman sayin'... weak in da knees when ya see me, is all." Tyrathan gave him a playful punch and gave Vol'jin's tusk a smooch, making the troll's ears stand up a bit. "Don't ya be teasin' me, Tyrathan," he said with a low, but friendly, growl.

 

"You're right. It's way too hot for that now." Tyrathan pulled away. "I'm thinking about going for a swim to cool off. You are welcome to join me, of course." Tyrathan gave him a teasing look and walked out the Hold, a suddenly very up for a swim Vol'jin close behind.

 

~~~

 

Swimming had left Tyrathan exhausted. Well, swimming and other activities. So he currently leaned against Vol'jin shoulder at a table while Vol'jin ate dinner with some of the local Horde leaders. Tyrathan had eaten a little, but was more tired than hungry. Vol'jin, to his effort, was being very careful to use the arm Tyrathan was leaning on as little as possible, even if it made eating and drinking difficult. Tyrathan really appreciated the little things Vol'jin always did for him, almost more than the grand gestures. The little things, for Tyrathan, really showed he cared. 

 

Tyrathan gave out a happy sigh and wrapped his arms around Vol'jin's arm, cuddling it. He didn't see Vol'jin blush at the public display of affection, but he heard and felt the purring start again, though he could tell Vol'jin was trying hard to keep it to a minimum in front of the others. Tyrathan didn't mind that, but it gave him a chance to mess with Vol'jin.

 

Tyrathan unwrapped one his arms from Vol'jin's and placed in on Vol'jin's knee. The troll tried to keep a neutral face, but glanced over at his mate. Tyrathan wasn't looking at him though. He had his eyes closed, faking being asleep to the others at the table. Slowly, he moved his hand up Vol'jin's thigh, being very delicate with his touch. He knew it drove Vol'jin wild. He could feel not only the purring pick up, and Vol'jin's heart starting to beat faster. The others at the table were beginning to wonder if something was wrong with Vol'jin, who was focused a little too hard on eating. Tyrathan kept his resting face on, but was fighting the urge to smile. He moved his hand towards Vol'jin's inner leg, dancing very /very/ close to Vol'jin's groin. Vol'jin's ears shot straight up and he half choked on the food he was eating. 

 

Tyrathan moved his hand away and opened his eyes, looking up at Vol'jin. "Are you okay? Eating too fast?" he said innocently. Vol'jin shot him a glare, but it was one that promised something later. 

 

"Excuse me, but I must be seein dat Tyrathan 'ere gets rest." Vol'jin stood up and picked up Tyrathan in one fluid motion. As they walked off, leaving their dining partners very confused, Vol'jin hissed at Tyrathan. "Ya little fucker, teasing me like dat. Ya better be ready to finish what ya be startin'."

 

~~~

 

_ Even now? Is Vol'jin more cat than troll? _ Tyrathan was thinking. He wanted to say something about it, but it was hard to talk with a mouth full of troll dick. He was on his knees while Vol'jin sat on the edge of their bed. He could feel the vibrations from the purring as he ran his tongue and mouth over Vol'jin's dick, and heard the purring mixed in with the moaning coming from the troll. Unrelated to the purring, but Tyrathan couldn't help but love hearing those sounds of pleasure coming from his mate. Only he could make the Warchief beg for more like this, and it was like a drug for him. His own cock throbbed, hard and wanting attention, but his focus was Vol'jin first and foremost.

 

Vol'jin grabbed the back of Tyrathan's head and thrusted lightly, and Tyrathan knew he was wanting more than just Tyrathan's mouth. Slowly he pulled away, dragging his tongue down the sensitive side of Vol'jin's dick as he did, causing the troll to shiver. "By da Loa Tyrathan I don't know what be gettin into ya today but I be likin' it," Vol'jin panted.

 

"I would like to think what "be gettin' in me" is you," Tyrathan replied with a laugh. He crawled up Vol'jin and pushed him down onto the bed. "That is, if that's what my Warchief wants," he teased, straddling Vol'jin and running one of his hands up and down Vol'jin's dick. Vol'jin could do nothing but just nod, in awe at how in control Tyrathan was. Tyrathan looked behind him as he positioned himself and slowly started to guide Vol'jin inside him. They had done it enough times Tyrathan didn't need much warming up, but he still had to go slow when Vol'jin first enters him because Vol'jin is very big, and going fast on something that big might actually kill him.

 

He bit his lip as he felt himself get full, and Vol'jin's hands went to Tyrathan's hips to steady him. He finally got as much of Vol'jin as he could take and paused for a moment. It felt so good he felt like he was already about to explode. He wasn't expected Vol'jin to take over and start thrusting fast into him, making Tyrathan cry out in pleasure and arch his back. Vol'jin was pounding him like he hadn't had sex in weeks and needed it bad, and Tyrathan was in ecstasy. He laid his upper body on Vol'jin's and screamed his name, which just drove Vol'jin to go harder and faster. 

 

Tyrathan knew he couldn't last much longer, but wanted Vol'jin to finish first. His pleasure came before Tyrathan's. So he quickly grabbed onto Vol'jin's tusks, one in each hand, and and tugged at them. Vol'jin's ears went straight up and he slammed himself into Tyrathan, cumming hard inside him. The feeling of being so full was too much for Tyrathan, and he finished on Vol'jin with a weak moan before collapsing on top of the troll. He felt Vol'jin's arm wrap around him as both of them tried to catch their breath.

 

~~~

 

Cleaned up, and now exhausted, the two of them laid together in bed, the soft light from the moons filling the room. Vol'jin was wrapped around Tyrathan, and was already half asleep. "Vol'jin, can I ask you a question?" Tyrathan said quietly. Vol'jin replied with a grunt. "Why do you purr so much? Not that it's a problem. I like it. it's very...cute. But you seem to always be purring."

 

"Tyrathan, you be worried about da weirdest tings," Vol'jin mumbled, hugging Tyrathan tighter. "I be purrin' because you be making me so 'appy, dummy. Why else would a troll be purrin'?"

 

"I guess...sometimes I still don't believe someone as simple as me can make you that happy." Tyrathan ran his hands up and down Vol'jin's arm. "But I am glad I do, because if I could purr I would be purring all the time because of you as well." He felt Vol'jin huff out his nose as a laugh and shivered when Vol'jin kissed his neck.

 

"Go ta sleep, my 'uman. I love ya."

 

"I love you too, my troll." Tyrathan laid silently, and soon heard the calming noise of Vol’jin’s purring even though the troll was asleep. Tyrathan smiled and closed his eyes, and soon as asleep as well.


End file.
